


Twenty

by shadowhive



Series: Umbrellakink fills [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prostitution, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Five needs some release and comes to Klaus for help. What he doesn’t know is they’re not alone.





	Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme cept it kinda went away from me and Ben slipped in  
> five/Klaus $20  
> Klaus was right about Five being horny all the time. Being thirteen and having all these urges is distracting Five from concentrating on stopping the apocalypse, so knowing that Klaus will do a lot for $20, Five offers Klaus the money if Klaus blows him.

“You’re right.” Klaus almost jumped off his bed as Five appeared in his room, completely unannounced. No surprise there, that had always been his thing, even before he’d jumped into the future. Klaus didn’t have chance to react to him as Five continued speaking. “I am horny, all the time.” 

“Yeah? Sounds like someone needs some release.” Klaus sits up in his bed, his eyes raking over Five. He can tell he’s hard, bulging in his uniform pants. “My suggestion? Go and jerk off, since no one is going to fuck you like that.” He gestured at his body, which still looked like he had the day he left all those years ago. It was his eyes that gave away that he was older, the way he looked at him with a vague sort of contempt.

“You’re right, no one outside of this house would want to touch me in this body.” His lips twisted into a smirk as he narrowed his eyes at Klaus. “However, the family slut is right here.”

Klaus clutched his chest, his eyes going wide at his words. “He’s right, there’s no point in denying it or being offended.” Ben spoke, sounding vaguely disinterested. He was always there, Klaus knew, had seen every dirty and depraved thing that he had done or had done to him.

Five continued, unaware that Ben was even there let alone had spoke. “I have twenty dollars.” He reached into his uniform, holding the bill up invitingly. “It’s yours if you help me.”

Klaus eyed the fluttering bill carefully, considering. “It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve done this for money.” Ben spoke up, voicing what he was thinking. “Ask what he wants you to do.”

“What would I have to do?”

Five snorted, rolling his eyes. “Of course you’d be interested. It’s simple really, I want you to get on your knees and suck me off until I cum. You can do that right?” He sneered, which looked wrong on his youthful face. Then again he’d always had the streak of arrogance. “I know you’re a slut Klaus, so there’s no point denying it.”

Klaus smiled, nodding slightly and extending his hand. “Payment up front this time, I’m not falling for being ditched earlier.” From the corner of his eye he saw Ben smirk.

“Fair enough I suppose.” Five places the bill in his hand and Klaus set it in the drawer of his bedside table, pushing it closed. “Knees, now.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus smiled, putting on his most seductive face before slipping off his bed and sinking down to his knees before Five. He reached up with both hands, stroking his small thighs, rubbing his thumbs against his bulge. “I can feel you sir, so hard.”

“Just shut up and get my cock down your throat whore.” Klaus smiled at him, his fingers undoing his fly with skill that came from practise. How many times had he done this now? He had no idea. He licked his lips when he got Five’s cock out, it wasn’t impressive by any means but he suspected that would change soon enough once he’d gone through puberty again. Klaus didn’t care, not really. All that mattered was the money he had earned for doing this. He leaned in and took Five’s cock into his mouth, taking him down effortlessly. Five’s fingers clutched at his hair, a groan leaving his lips as Klaus started to suck him.

“This is another brother you’ve got on your knees for.” Ben spoke up, voice low as Klaus twisted his tongue along him. “Remember how you used to do this for me? How you’d help calm me down after missions by pulling me in here, shutting the door and sinking down to your knees? I think about it a lot, how good your mouth feels' how skilled you are. Bet you’re even better now with all the practice.”

Klaus groaned from Ben’s words, the vibrations going through Five’s dick. “Yeah, do that again you filthy slut.”

Klaus suckled on him harder, moaning around him as he moved faster, his lips gliding along his cock. “I wonder who you’ll do next.” Ben whispered, voice close to his ear. “Luther could probably do with loosing up, being stuck up on the moon all those years. He’s probably still a virgin.” Ben chuckled as Five’s fingers tightened in his hair. Klaus could taste the precum on his tongue and he knew the horny teenage body of Five wouldn’t last.

“Yeah, fuck. You’re such a filthy cock sucking whore. Only good when you have a dick in you...”

“I know who’s dick you really want though.” Klaus felt himself flush as Ben spoke again, returning his focus to him. He could hear that Five was mumbling insults to him, being condescending in his usual Five fashion. “You want Diego. You almost had him too the other day, if that stupid radio of his hadn’t called him away. I can’t say I blame you. Seeing him in that outfit of his made me want to sink to my knees.” Klaus shivered, his cock aching under the skirt that he’d slipped on. “I bet he’d know exactly what to do with his cock, would know just how to satisfy you. Not like this brat.”

Klaus squeezed his eyes shut, suckling Five’s throbbing dick, moving up and down faster and trying to ignore the filth that came from Ben’s lips to get him off. He twisted his tongue, lapping it against Five’s shaft, savouring the taste of him. Fuck, it had been awhile since he sucked someone. Fucking stupid rehab. “Yeah Klaus, you dirty little whore, gonna fill you up. Shit...” Five gripped his hair tighter, shooting down his throat. He swallowed everything down as Five stroked his hair, surprisingly gentle considering. “Thanks Klaus. I’ll be sure to come see you if I need help again.” Five pulled back, tucking himself away...

And then he was gone, like he was never there.

Klaus wondered briefly if it had been Five or if it had been a drug induced hallucination. “It was real.” Ben confirmed, one step ahead like always. “You gonna jerk off.”

“Mmm...” Klaus purred, shifting back onto his bed and reaching down to touch himself. “And then I’ll have a nice relaxing bath. Wanna help me out?”

“Always.”


End file.
